The Catori
by Gray02
Summary: A new nation appeals for peace in a world ruled by warring empires. Will their voices be silenced and used for the ambitions of those empires? Or will their elected leader give them the peace they endured so much for.


Ch.1 An Emergence

"We'll have a democratic vote but not amongst ourselves" stated one of the seven leaders in the room. Six months had passed since they had overthrown the Vantern cartel. The territory that had been under Vantern rule was once the whole west side of the United States of America. It had taken these seven youths three years to topple the cartel but after their victory and having finally finished setting up a system that would support the new nation they were ready to choose a leader that would represent them in the eyes of the world.

"Then who Zechs? Are we going to let the rest of Nashadii decide?" asked a braided man.

"Originally I would've preferred to Duo, but Relena is right, we can't just choose a new leader for these people. The Vantern elected themselves to power without their consent once; we will not repeat their actions," said Zechs. The others nodded in agreement and turned to Relena as she began speaking.

"We will let the people decide, the whole west if possible. The person they elect will be the head of this nation," she held their gazes for a moment and continued, "we must make sure these elections are not rigged either. As you're all aware various nations and the three empires have followed the progression of our rebellion, and will no doubt attempt to influence the results of the election."

"Alright so when should the elections take place?" asked their platinum blonde comrade.

"I say three days from now would be best. The quicker we get everything settled the better," replied a honey brown haired woman.

"Sally's right but as leaders of the Nashadii should we exclude ourselves from the ballot?"

"I don't think it would matter if we did or didn't Hilde. We were directly involved in overthrowing the Vantern, people are not going to ignore that. If they choose it is possible that the new leader of this country could be one of us seven."

"That's true Quatre, the people believe in the Nashadii, in our leadership. But there were notable people besides us that helped with the movement," responded a blue haired woman. She drank her water and thought for a moment longer. "Our organization should continue rebuilding this country and supporting whoever the new leader will be. However as Quatre has stated the people trust us so the whole west might not follow someone we don't approve of."

"So all of us should expect to be candidates anyway, huh Noin?" summarized Duo.

"Exactly" she smiles.

"Alright then each of us will contact our own sector of the Nashadii and inform them of our decision. Three days should be enough time for everyone to be aware of the elections and participate if they should choose to do so. They can vote electronically in centers monitored by the Nashadii. People that prefer to vote manually can in the same center. The people that can run for office will be up to the public to decide. If they felt a leader in their community was deserving of the role they could put them down in the ballot, just remember to inform your subordinates to announce that we will have to recognize them in order for the elected official to take power," as Zechs finished he stood along with the others as the meeting came to an end.

"And we're off!" shouted Duo. They walked out of the room together and headed for the grand staircase. The mansion they inhabited was still in shambles but they were accustomed to being in these kinds of conditions, and then there was the fact that their stay here would be short. The mansion was once the home of the last Vantern leader until they had killed him. Now the formerly extravagant home was scheduled for demolishment in a week or so.

"Sometimes I can't believe we actually won" says Hilde while they make it to the stairs.

"Especially after everything we've been through," agreed Relena.

Once the group reached the bottom of the wooden stairs they separated, some had to step outside to the tent villages that now surrounded the mansion. While a few like Relena, Quatre, and Sally had to contact their sections electronically. Relena went to her room where she could contact her section privately, sending out an encoded message about the upcoming election to each of her unit leaders. Soon enough she began hearing the whole camp get excited about the elections. Her cell phone began ringing violently for the rest of the afternoon as the rest of the Nashadii heard of the event as well. She then heard knocking at her door.

"Cheveyo?"

"Come in Silvia," said Relena and continued typing on her laptop. Silvia opened the door cautiously trying to make as little noise as possible. It was ingrained in all of them in their organization to be silent and patient, except for Duo. He still managed to be boisterous but somehow is the best at stealth out of the seven of them. There was something's Relena would never understand.

"Anything new?" Relena asked looking up at Silvia.

"Not really, only that the remaining factions of the Vantern seemed to have either relocated, some going to South America, or have surrendered," reported Silvia.

"Did we keep track of them after they crossed the border?"

"Yes, some of them still carry our tracker devices unknowingly."

"Good, keep tabs on them as well, I intend to speak with the rest of the Cheveyos of whether we should make the lower members of the Vantern stand trial."

"Of course. . . Cheveyo, I also wanted to inquire about-"

"Your brother" Relena finished for her. Silvia nodded. "I have spoken with the others, they left it up to me and so I pardon your brother of all of his crimes." Silvia sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, although I understand that he needed closure it shouldn't have come at the expense of the Nashadii. Had he not killed the tenth Vantern lord we would've caught the first and ended this war a lot sooner. As a leader I cannot condone his actions. . . but as a human its more than likely I would have been tempted to do the same mistake." Silvia smiled and thanked her once again any way.

When she left the room Relena was once again alone with her thoughts. Prompting her to remember all the missions that she had gone through, the fear of losing a loved one, making decisions that could've cost her soldiers their lives, and of course the torture she had gone through when she had allowed herself to be captured. These memories only led Relena to think of how it all started three years ago, when her brother Zechs and Noin had defied one of the fifteen brothers of the Vantern. They weren't all related of course but they had united under a common goal for the pursuit of power, forming the cartel to reach those ambitions. Yet three of the founders were brothers and were notorious for their viciousness and brutality, the cartel was named after them by using their last name, Vantern. And when they finally took over the west side of America they renamed it Vantera.

One of the brothers wanted to take Noin as a mistress even though she was engaged to Zechs, and the cartel leader already had a mistress, including a wife. The end result was a dead drug lord and fourteen angry brothers to deal with. The town they lived in chased them out, fearing the trouble that was sure to come if they stayed. And they were right. Zechs, Noin, and Relena found out a day later that the town had been eradicated. Along with the destruction of their home they had become fugitives, traveling town to town never staying longer than a few days.

They met the Nashadii by chance when Quatre was going to be executed. He had been caught saving a few girls from the sex slave market and had been beaten and sentenced to death. Her brother had taught her how to use a rifle. Relena had also gained stealth and patience from hunting, making her a capable sniper. Quatre was grateful and had taken Relena to his superior in the Nashadii. Since Quatre was already a Cheveyo at the time his direct superior turned out to be the founder and leader of the Nashadii, the Catori.

He was an elderly man but as Duo put it he still managed to be the biggest pain in the ass to the Vantern for the last fifty two years. The Catori was also of Native American descent so some of the ranks were based off of names from various tribes. The Cheveyo was the highest rank in the organization right under the Catori. And through time Zechs, Noin, and Relena were given the title. When the old man passed away last year none of the Cheveyo wanted to claim the position even if they could.

The next two days flew by faster than the Cheveyos had expected. They had all been occupied in maintaining order during the elections and had made another announcement that the results of the vote would be available for all to see on the public televisions that had been set up around towns. They had also agreed to add another day so that the Cheveyo would be able to meet the voted candidate and make a nationwide appearance. It was now the third day in the afternoon and Relena was watching the progression of the votes on a flat screen television she had found in one of the many rooms of the mansion. Noticing that Zechs and herself were in the lead.

"I pray to God you win Milliardo," she said to herself.

"Don't doubt your abilities," she turned around and saw Zechs enter the room with two cups of coffee. He handed her one and sat on the couch with her. "You would be better suited for the role in my opinion," he continued.

"I know we've all proven ourselves of being capable leaders but Milliardo, why me? Lucrezia is more level headed, Quatre is just as empathetic with people as I am, and you have basically lead the Cheveyos since the Catori passed away."

"Even so the people are choosing you Relena. They see you have a greater compassion for others and are able to connect with them easier than the rest of us can. They also won't ignore what you did at Alton."

Relena remained silent while she remembered her captivation at the small city of Alton, Utah. Even though the city was small it was grand because the thirteenth lord of Vantera made it his domain. She felt her back shiver, while she was mentally reliving her days there.

"You would have all done the same," she whispered.

"True but never with the convictions that you showed Vantera that day," Milliardo set his cup down and looked at his little sister. "If you refuse the position we would understand. But know that I believe you can lead these people and give them the peace they've waited half a century for. And all of us would be there to support you Relena, we wouldn't put the whole burden of leadership on your shoulders. This I swear on our family name."

Relena looked at the cup she held attentively between her hands, and then she smirked bringing her gaze to meet his, "You speak as if I had already won Milliardo." His appeared to remain serious but she could tell it had softened.

"Whatever happens," she went on, "you are my brother first and a Cheveyo second, if I win."

Milliardo smiled, "and the same goes for you if I win."

He then stood and before he left reminded her of the meeting they would have tonight.

Relena had spent the entire time making sure the systems they had set up to run the new nation were running smoothly. She checked on the establishments of health facilities, transportation, and the production and distribution of foods, anything that would distract her from viewing the final tally of the votes. So when Relena met with the other Cheveyos she didn't know who had won. She walked into the same meeting room from three days ago and saw Zechs, Noin, Quatre, and Sally talking to each other. They went quiet for a moment when they noticed her.

"Congratulations Relena!" Relena jumped slightly as Hilde hugged her from behind, followed closely by Duo, "Yeah Congratulations Princess," Duo beamed. The other four also congratulated her, and Relena could tell that her brother couldn't be happier.

"Thank you all" She said and walked to her seat. And so the meeting commenced. The public already knew Relena had won. Now they we're just waiting for Nashadii to approve and for Relena to accept the title that has been given to her.

"Camera's will be here to broadcast your acceptance speech throughout the west but will also be available for other nations to see," says Noin.

"Don't forget to tighten security though, we might have won but that doesn't mean there isn't a possibility we won't run into to some Vantern soldier that was left behind," warned Duo.

"So we'll have snipers surround the area," offered Hilde.

"Hey guys don't forget some civilians might show up to her speech. We should be cautious but they do have a right to see Relena," stated Sally.

Relena raised her voice, "We haven't even discussed if I have accepted the role yet," everyone turned to her then. Now that she had their attention she went on, "I refuse to become the new ruler of this country. . .if some issues are not settled today in this meeting," and she stared at them sternly.

"We're all ears, Princess," then Duo leaned back on his seat. Relena pulled out an old tape recorder and set it in the middle of the table.

"I haven't seen one of those in years," chuckled Sally and Relena hit the record button.

"I want this to be recorded just so everyone knows where I stand on taking up the leadership role," she took a second, breathed and began, "I was elected as ruler therefore I want there to be a process of impeachment that is available should the day come where I am no longer fit to rule," Quatre was going to protest but Relena held up her hand to stop him, "this process will require a four out of three vote from the Cheveyo to determine my impeachment or future rulers as well."

The other six agreed and allowed Relena to continue, "We've also haven't discussed what kind of government our nation will be, even though we the Nashadii are here to protect our people we must also learn to govern fairly. We must maintain order but also give power to the people. Our eastern neighbor, America still enforces the laws provided by their constitution. I purpose we make our own, not by the end of this meeting of course but have a rough draft in the next three months or more but no less than a year."

"And lastly I purpose we change the name of this country. Vantera was forced upon the people just like everything else and the name will only remind them of the atrocities the Vantern cartel had done. If you ask me that's no way of evoking national pride," she smiled, "If you all agree to these ideas I will accept the position as head of this new nation."

The six Cheveyo looked at one another. Throughout the past three years they had learned to understand each other without uttering a word. And now it was clear to all of them that their decision was unanimous.

"We accept." Quatre answered for everyone. Relena dropped her serious expression for a moment and smiled warmly at her friends. Even though Relena did not want to be the sole leader, she had come to terms with the situation she has been put in. 'And with them on my side I'll do everything I can to bring the peace that we've all hoped so much for.' She thought.

The rest of the meeting went by smoothly, discussions of how to further improve the system they had set up for the country was brought up for the moment until the end.

"So what should we call you anyway?" Hilde turned to Relena as they had stood from their chairs.

"I really have no idea, since Nashadii isn't really a form of government. And we haven't had time to discuss that yet."

"We could say our government is a meritocracy," offered Quatre

"Shouldn't we say we're an oligarchy than?" said Hilde.

"Hey wait, if we're an oligarchy than what was the point of electing a single person into power?" asked Duo.

"Because we needed someone to be the representative for the whole nation. Relena would have the power to purpose ideas and enforce them, but it would be Nashadii that determines if those ideas are passed," uttered Zechs.

"So technically we're a federation slash oligarchy," says Sally.

"Let's just take this step by step, we've got time to see what does and doesn't work. For now we must prepare for tomorrows events," declared Noin.

By the next morning the whole camp was preparing for the days occasion. The tents were taken down and the marble porch and steps had been cleaned. Hilde was overseeing the positions snipers would be placed in, while Duo helped Zechs with setting up security. Noin and Sally had gone to town to look for supplies they needed to finish off Relena's outfit. And Relena stayed in her room reviewing her speech in her head. She would do it again aloud to make sure she didn't sound ridiculous. Her room was a modest size, one of the very few in the mansion, and only held the prime necessities Relena saw fit to keep. Like the bed and bathroom. She heard a knock and Quatre called from behind the door.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yes of course," she replied. He walked in wearing his black uniform pants and a white shirt. "Nervous?" he asked. She nodded. Relena didn't see any point in lying in how she truly felt at the moment.

"It's not the speech or being the head representative that worries me as much. I'm just worried that these people are regarding me so highly," confessed Relena. "They must know that I cannot give them peace. I can help them achieve it but maintaining it lies solely with them."

"Then you should make that a prime point when you present yourself tonight," remarked Quatre as he went to stand next to the window. He looked over the activity that was going on outside for a second before turning to Relena again.

"Let them know your human too and can make mistakes. It's better that they learned to see you as a human being and not as a symbol," he went on.

"And what if they already have? Even if I tell them the truth there's a possibility they won't stop idealizing me," she joined him by the window. Quatre smiled down at her.

"Then play it to your advantage somehow."

"I didn't expect to hear you say that," she laughed softly.

"I can't think of another way to put it pleasantly at the moment but it's true. Becoming a symbol means people will listen to you, some are going to support you and there will be others that will see you as a threat."

"You're talking about OZ, the Long Clan, and the European Alliance, correct?" Relena sighed.

"Well I was talking about all nations in general, but yeah them too," Quatre admitted.

"Let's just make it through tonight and see how the world receives you. You never know they might like you." Relena smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Right," she agreed. And Quatre left just as Sally and Noin returned from their trip.

The afternoon came and went, and the alterations to Relena's uniform were complete. A few girls had come in to do her hair but she had politely refused, explaining that she would prefer to have it down for the occasion. Plus the outfit she was wearing would make her stand out enough already. It was still the same style of the Nashadii's formal uniform but instead of black it was white. Her uniform overcoat was shortened in the front and lengthened in the back so it would flow behind her. The only things that were a different color were the gold designs on her overcoat, the gray shirt she insisted on wearing, and a pair of dark gray boots. She knew it was important to look different from the other Cheveyo but she also wanted to let the people know she was one of them as well. That's why she refused to put on any make up or have her hair done. She wore it down as she preferred it most of the time.

She made her way to the stair case and took a deep breath when she reached the top. 'From this day forward. . . the eyes of the world will be upon me and my people,' she thought and began to descend the stairs. The other six were already waiting for her and once she nodded Zechs opened the double doors to the awaiting crowd that had accumulated over the afternoon. They walked together and stood on the top of the marble steps, taking in the cheers from the crowd that was made up of some of their followers and civilians. The Cheveyo could see that the crowd stretched beyond the front lawn of the mansion. Some people had climbed trees while others stood on top of cars, however they did respect the boundary lines and didn't attempt to step up to the marble porch where the microphone was placed. Zechs walked toward the microphone after standing with the rest of the Cheveyo for a moment, while they remained standing behind him. The porch lights had been fixed and now illuminated him, while the video cameras that had been placed earlier followed his every move.

"My fellow countrymen we have bared the suffering caused by the Vantern lords, survived a revolution, and have nearly completed the reconstruction of this nation." the voice of the crowd hits a higher pitch and Zechs waited until they quieted so he could continue.

"Every day we've become stronger and that has only been accomplished not only through the efforts of the Nashadii but also from the people of the west. And now it is my honor to present to you your new leader, Relena Dorlan." He turned to Relena and she was met with a tremendous roar from the people, which momentarily intimidated her but she walked down the stairs as calmly as she could. More than a few cameras flashed as she stood next to her brother. Zechs squeezed her shoulder gently and returned to stand with the others. As Relena faced the crowd and prepared herself to speak, she heard a person yell "Catori!"

Relena's eyes widened slightly as people began repeating the title until it was a massive chant.

* * *

**A/N:** Decided I am going to continue with this story but it's not going to be updated as frequently as Alternate S. It took me a while to write this chapter but hopefully it wasn't too confusing. Just ask me any questions if you are. And please excuse any bad grammar/ spell mistakes you might have found, its pretty late right now for me and I'm pretty tired. But again constructive criticism is always welcomed. Other than that enjoy your day guys and thanks for reading. :)

Native American words

Cheveyo- Hopi for spirit warrior

Nashadii- Navajo for protector

Catori- Hopi for spirit


End file.
